


I'm Sorry

by JayeGalifrey



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Confessions of love, Guns, Hurt, M/M, Torture, Violence, can't these two just make up, confessions of murder, knifes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9463931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayeGalifrey/pseuds/JayeGalifrey
Summary: Oswald's been worried sick. Edward is captured and he might be the only one to save him. However things turn deadly quickly when he realizes, all isn't what it seemed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Basically my take on next weeks episode (3x14) I'm just going off theories and the few short promo clips.  
> Please! Enjoy!

The tight restraints around Oswald's midsection held strong as he thrashed back and forth. "I demand to know what's going on!" He yelled.

 

When he got to Kane chemicals a bag had been thrown over his head. He was handled by one or more hands, pushing and shoving till he was forced into where he was now.

"Hello Ossie!" A very familiar voice called. All at once the bag was torn off his head revealing Tabitha and Barbara before him. "Long time no see!" Barbara smiled deviously.

"What the hell is this?" Oswald squawked. "Where is Ed?"

"Edward is perfectly fine!" Tabitha said, hoisting a gun into the air. "In fact." She gestured to the doorway.

Oswald turned his head hope and dread filling his mind. Ed stepped into the room no obvious harm apparent on him. He was in one of is usual suits, his hair perfectly combed into its part, a ominous smile gracing his face.

"Ed!" Oswald exclaimed. "You," he paused thinking. "Wait? What? You were captured and hurt." Oswald frowned, his eyebrows knitting together. "I don't understand." He turned to look at Barbara and Tabitha. "I demand answers!"

"Oh penguin." Tabitha leaned down looking into Oswald's eyes. "You've always been a little clueless." She turned to glance at Nygma. Pulling out a knife, standing and putting it to Oswald's neck. "May I?"

"Not yet." Edward smiled stepping forward smiling wider. "He owes me something."

Oswald gulped visibly. "Please." He pleaded. "I don't understand."

Tabitha takes the knife, bringing it to his cheek making a clean cut. Oswald cried out.

"Tell me Oswald. Tell me about Isabella." Edward cuts to the chase.

Oswald screws his eyes shut. No, no this was wrong. It was all wrong. Ed knew? "I don't know." He hands his head.

Tabitha grips his hair pulling him up to look at Ed, Barbara giggling off to the side.

"Tell me Oswald. Then it'll all be over. Or I'll have Tabitha cut you slowly, mercilessly, make your death slow, painful. Tell me and it'll be quick. I promise.

Barbara makes her way in front of penguin spinning and kicking him in the face. "Speak up penguin.

You've never had a problem keeping quiet before."

Oswald coughs, blood sliding down the side if his mouth, but stayed silent. He didn't know what to say.

Everything was wrong, so wrong. All he could do was sit.

"Tell me!" Ed yells. His fury more and more evident.

Tabitha took this as her cue to make another cut, this one slightly above his collar bone. "I get the whole slow death thing is poetic or something, but can't we just kill him already?"

Barbara placed her hand on the other woman's shoulder. "Darling, that takes all the fun out of it."

"I just want to hear him scream." She grunts, taking the knife and shoving it into his left thigh.

Oswald screams. Tabitha's mouth spreads into a grin at the noise. "Like that." She says causing Barbara to roll her eyes.

Oswald's head hands low. Small sniffles coming from him.

"This is pathetic. Just let me slit his throat already." Tabitha said tearing the knife out of his leg, bringing it to his throat once again.

"No wait please." Oswald yelped. "I did it! I killed Isabella. I did it because I was jealous. You loved her! She loved you! You were together, and I was jealous. So I had her killed." 

Oswald screamed at him, defeat taking over him. “I did it because I love you.” 

Barbara laughed maniacally off to the side, satisfied that the penguin was finally confessing what her and so many others had known for months. She turned to look down at him.  
It was obvious, he was defeated. Blood ran down his face, sweat tangled his hair, his head hanging limply. 

Edward stood in shock. He knew all of this beforehand, or thought he had. He knew what they had told him, but hearing it, hearing it was a different story. Oswald confirmed that it was him indeed that had had Isabella killed, that was what Ed wanted to hear after all, the last puzzle piece to confirm his complete and utter hatred for The Penguin. But he hadn’t wanted a confirmation of the later. Hearing that, that changed everything. His smile had long vanished, a deep frown etched where it had been. 

“Nygma.” Tabitha snapped at him. “Pick your balls back up and stick to the plan.” 

Edward’s shock seemed to melt away, allowing him to step forwards, towards Oswald.

Tabitha handed a gun out of a holster on her leg, grinning widely as she did so. Ed took it, seemingly unsure and confident all at the same time. He looked down at the gun, then to Oswald where he sat in defeat. The words spoken earlier echoing loudly in his head. 

He took the gun and cocked it, raising it high to aim at Oswald’s forehead. Barbara stepped up next to him, clasping her hands tightly in anticipation. “Do it!” She whispered impatiently. 

It was then that Edward swung the gun, slamming it right into Barbara’s right temple. She collapsed, the force knocking her out. He then rose the gun in anticipation of Tabitha’s next move, shooting her in the leg, sending her down screaming.

The loud noises caused Oswald to flinch, lifting his head only to find himself staring Ed straight in the eyes. “I-I don’t.” He coughed loudly, the violent act wracking his body. Ed leaned down taking the knife from where Tabitha dropped it and used it to slice Os’ restraints. 

“Leave.” He spoke softly. Oswald couldn’t tell what emotion laid behind it. Regret, anger, hurt, relief. However he didn’t question it, trying his best to stand up. Immediately pain from his bad leg hit him along with the other one from having been stabbed moments before. His screams of pain echoing of the hollow walls. He had to turn around and grip the back of the chair to hold himself steady. 

“I can’t,” He breathed, trying to get the pain to die down. “I’m going to pass out.” 

Ed turned his back, shielding his face from Oswald. “You’re more likely to die. But now it’s up to you.” His voice said devoid of any earlier emotions. 

Oswald coughed again, trying to keep hold of anything. His vision began to swim. Black and white darting back and forth in front of his vision. The room began to spin, his legs 

giving out. “Ed!” He called weakly before he hit the ground, the world being consumed by black.

 

\----

Later he awoke to a bright light burning into his eyes. He opened them briefly, everything coming back like a car crash to hit him. Looking around he noticed he was in his own bed, back in the mansion. His leg was bandaged and he was wearing his night clothes. He looked around hoping to see Ed somewhere, but was infact alone. Pulling the sheets tighter around him, he closed his eyes and allowed himself for the first time in forever to cry.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a tissue! I'm sorry, I know. Please let me know what you thought! I love feedback! Should I make a part two? Possibly happier? Comment your thoughts! And as always thanks so much for reading!


End file.
